


Obedience

by RottenBoneThief



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blow Job, Fishnet, Goth boy gets fucked up by Surly Irish Bastard, M/M, Pet Play, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/RottenBoneThief
Summary: Damien's startled to see what Rott's wearing under his Religious Garbs. He can't handle himself sometimes when it comes to that stray. Damien x MC in some real indulgent Pet Play shit.





	Obedience

There's a part of him that thinks maybe he should've expected this. They'd met at an alternative club, he looked like a punk, but sometimes, Damien tended to forget the kind of person Rott was. He was so soft spoken and quiet, it was hard to remember just how much there was to him beneath all of that. 

That is, until Rott crossed his legs, the slit of his cassock revealing the heavy platform boots and fishnet underneath of his garb. 

Damien's eyes went wide for a moment and he sputtered, coughing and covering his mouth. 

"Oh bloody fuckin' Hell..." 

Rott looked up at him, tilting his head just a little, curiously studying the man's face. 

"Is something the matter?" 

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Damien's tone was low, but Rott just lifted a brow. 

"Did I do something wrong?" 

Damien really wished Rott was grinning or something, looking much more smug or cocky. He wished the boy would say _Of course I'm doing this on purpose_ , instead of looking at him with those big eyes. His lashes were almost unnaturally long, but it was mascara that brought them out like that. He'd never really noticed the slight bit of makeup Rott seemed to wear. Even his lips, looking at them closer, had more colour to them. 

Damien reached over and took ahold of Rott's thigh, startling the younger man. His nails caught ahold of the fishnet and he yanked them, ripping them, leaving netted imprints against Rott's pale skin. 

"Damien!!" He made a sharp sound, looking up with red cheeks and startled eyes. Damien just chuffed a little "hm" and looked down at him with narrowed eyes. 

"So you're not wearing these sexy things under your clothing on purpose?" 

"Sexy?" Rott seemed to stumble over his words, looking down. He pushed his gown more out of the way, looking at himself. Maybe the boy shorts in fishnet with the boots was too much but... 

"The gowns just... a little long... I always wear my platforms underneath of it." He looked at Damien with his lip between his teeth, as if a child trying to explain to a reprimanding parent. 

Damien tugged the fishnet again, eyes narrowed. 

"But do you always wear these?" Rott looked down at his boots, face burning bright red, 

"Answer me." Damien tugged them harder, splitting more of the netting. Rott made a weak noise, something that sounded scared and shy. Damien knew better than to think Rott was afraid of him, though. 

"No sir." Damien's eyebrows went up and he chuckled low under his breath. 

"Sir? I've never been much for that title." He kept laughing, letting go of the fishnet. Rott pushed his knees together, suddenly much more out of breath. 

Damien stood tall, crossing his arms. They were just supposed to be eating dinner... Damien wasn't usually a social creature, he kept to himself, but sometimes he'd make time to see Rott for more than a passing-by hello. He liked Rott, he liked him plenty, Damien was just bad at people. He'd disappear for days on end, he'd forget to respond back to any calls or messages, and he was a bit of an isolator. He liked studying, reading, keeping himself busy holed up in his room, and most nights, he'd go out to a bar for a glass and a cigarette. 

He'd learned a long time ago that getting too close to people just hurt you in the long run.

But he was _trying_. 

"Gettup. I want you to show me what you've been wearing under this all day." Damien walked quickly to his own room and Rott stood abruptly, following after him as obedient as ever. Damien laughed as he went, looking over his shoulder. 

"You're so obedient, Puppy." Damien clucked his tongue and Rott couldn't help but smile at the endearment. He sped up to walk right beside him, Damien's heavy-hand coming down to ruffle his grey mess of hair. 

"Ah. Hah." Rott always found himself tongue-tied when it came to Damien. Most people he admittedly looked down on, not that he thought of himself as better, he just couldn't stand people. That was one of the reasons he and Damien seemed to get along so well. They just weren't people-persons. Rott grew up skittish and turned bitter and resentful as a rebellious teenager, which lead to him becoming an equally as annoyed adult. 

Damien was sometimes surprised how soft spoken and respectful the boy was to him, considering the way he'd acted when he'd found Rott he was smoking in a back alley in a band tee and those same damn platforms... 

Damien pushed Rott and he tripped over a stack of books, landing less than eloquently on Damien's bed mat. 

"Would it kill you to get an actual bed?" Rott grumbled some, looking back over his shoulder, still bright red. 

"Don't be bratty now, Pup." He chuckled, rolling up the sleeves of his button down and cracking his neck. The sound alone made Rott shake on his hands and knees. 

"Rott, something tells me that 'ya 'aven't really got a good sense about your body. And I'm not callin' ya clumsy, love." He chuckled, 

"I'd ask you to make this sexy but it'd look like a kitten clawing out of a wet paper bag." Damien finished, shaking his head. 

"So just take that off and let me see what's underneath." Rott's cheeks went pink and he immediately did as he was asked without question. He shimmied out of the garbs, standing there awkwardly as he tried covering himself. His black T-shirt was loose on his small frame, the edge of his boy shorts just barely peeking out under it. 

Damien stepped to him, grabbing his cock right through the fabric, squeezing him in his palm. 

"Shit--" Rott doubled over, grabbing onto Damien for leverage, looking up at him with nervous eyes, his brows knit together. Damien just kept his cocky little smile, palming Rott. 

"Tell me now, 'ave ya been hard all day, or is this from getting caught?" 

"N-No wait!!" Rott whined and shook his head, trying not to laugh nervously. He kept his grip clutched onto Damien, trying to act like he wasn't rocking into the man's palm. 

"Wait? Ya want me ta' stop?" Damien put both his hands up, leaning back with a stern expression. Rott's eyebrows knit together and he whined, still clutching Damien. 

"No--" He shut his eyes and sucked in a breath, leaning on Damien. 

"You still want it? Beg then, Puppy." Damien narrowed his eyes as he leaned away from Rott, crossing his arms. 

"Beg for your Master's cock." 

Oh. 

Oh that turned fast. Rott whimpered, dropping to his knees right in front of Damien, resting his hands on the man's thighs. Oh God, here he was again, tongue tied, embarrassed, ashamed... He opened his mouth but words wouldn't seem to form. 

"I'm waiting, Puppy, or can you not speak?" Damien thumped his knuckles on the top of Rott's head, pushing his crotch against Rott's face. 

"What do you want then? I'm willing to give you anything if you'd just ask..." Damien undid his pants, letting them slide down, his cock pressing out against the slit of his boxers, already hard and leaking. 

"Look at the mess you made, Puppy. If you can't beg me to fuck you, at least clean me up..." He slipped his cock out further, rubbing the head against Rott's cheek. Rott made a small sound, wrapping his lips around Damien's cock, noisily slurping as he sucked him off, making a mess.

Damien let his head fall back, sighing softly as Rott swallowed his cock down eagerly. He ran his fingers through the younger man's hair, breathing low under his breath. 

"Puppy, where the Hell did you get so good with that little mouth of yours, eh?" Damien laughed some, looking down at the other with that lopsided grin. Rott looked up and shrugged his shoulders, eyebrows knit together. 

"Oral fixation. Right." Damien teased and Rott whined, keeping a sturdy grip on Damien's legs. He pulled back, letting his drool drip down onto his knees, wiping his mouth as he panted. 

"I-I-- I guess that's a good answer, hah." Rott fiddled with the edge of his shirt before pulling it off of him entirely. The edges caught against the bars in his nipples and Damien arched a brow, leaning down. 

"You put those piercings in and everything, huh? You really were feeling frisky today, weren't you?" He flicked Rotts nipple and the boy grabbed his legs. 

"Hey!!" 

"Are you barkin' at me now? Huh? You tryin' ya' mouth off to me or something?" Damien crossed his arms again and Rott shrunk. 

"Ah... Hah... No, wait--" 

"That's what I thought. You know better than ta' get bratty with me." Damien pushed his thumb into Rott's mouth without warning and the boy coughed, sucking on it softly. 

"Now are you going ta' tell me what it is you're after, Puppy? Or should I just fuck your skull until I've satisfied you're taste for my cock..." Damien was so blunt. He always had some way with putting Rott's thoughts right smack dab on the table. Rott himself usually couldn't manage to find words when it came to things like this, so some part of him was thankful, even if it was embarrassing. 

Damien knew just what to say, always to get the best reaction out of him. 

Rott just let his mouth fall open, his tongue hanging out. Damien patted his head. 

"That's invitation enough. Good Boy." He pushed his cock all the way in, not minding the sudden feeling of Rott vomiting on his cock as he pushed the length all the way to the back of his throat. Damien was a rough man. He didn't play slow, he went hard. He dug his nails into the top of Rott's head, practically skull fucking him, moaning each time he heard Rott gagging on him. 

"You want your Master's cum down your throat, Puppy?" He growled, staring down at Rott. The boy looked up with tears leaking out of his eyes. He nodded and whimpered, sucking on the man enthusiastically. 

Damien shook his head. 

"You sound like a bitch in heat for me, you know that, don't you?" 

Rott just kept nodding, slurping on Damien's cock until he felt the man yank him hard, cum filling his mouth so hard it dribbled out his nose. Rott spluttered and coughed, leaning back, looking starry eyed. Damien shut his eyes tight and stumbled to sit himself down on the bed. Rott immediately followed, resting in his lap and hugging Damien around the waist. 

Damien let a softer, more genuine smile pull at his lips. He kissed the top of Rott's head and hefted him up to actually lay on the mattress with him. He hugged the boy tight. 

"Kick off your boots and get out of those tights. Just lay with me like this, Puppy." Rott nodded, doing as was asked of him, shying under the covers, now naked. Damien nuzzled against the top of the boys hair, breathing him in and shutting his eyes. He couldn't normally sleep too well, but it was nice to have company in his bed. 

"Rest, Puppy." He kissed him gently on the mouth, eye twitching at the bitter taste of his own cum, but he ignored it, shutting his eyes. 

"Good night, Damien." Rott finally managed to actually speak clear and coherently and Damien just smiled. 

"Good night, Pup."


End file.
